


The Storm (Concept Scene)

by ZachCherryFilms



Category: Crime Story, Original Work
Genre: Bank Robbery, Crimes & Criminals, Mental Health Issues, Organized Crime, Original Character(s), Sad Ending, Screenplay/Script Format, Short One Shot, Tourette's Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZachCherryFilms/pseuds/ZachCherryFilms
Summary: A short concept scene I wrote for a bigger script I could make. A man trying to pay for medication robs and bank when something goes wrong. This does have mature themes. I do not have this experience. I do not have Tourette's. I do not mean any offense towards anyone with Tourette's Syndrome. I tried to write this as respectfully as I could.
Kudos: 1





	The Storm (Concept Scene)

The Storm  
By  
Zach Cherry

Interior, bank, day

Alarms blair loudly and aggressively. Gunshots ring out inside the bank, as a man with a mask whips it violently.

Robber:  
Ok everyone, get down on the ground. This is a robbery.

People in the bank all drop on the ground. They all panic. The Robber has the presence of an alpha wolf in a pack. His eyes show a calm rage. A storm at sea. He knows his objective. He walks up to the banker, holding the gun up to her face.

Robber:  
Money dear, now.

Banker:  
Robert?

Robert’s eyes open up wide. No...no, no no not her. He did his research, or at least he thought he did. Why did she have to work here?

Robert:  
Kendra?

Kendra:  
Hey Robert. You don’t have to do this.

Robert:  
Yes I do.

Robert’s head kicks back. He winces in pain. The tics are getting worse and worse. This job will get him at least enough dough for the next batch of medicine.

Kendra:  
No, you don’t. You can put down that gun and we can get you help.

Robert:  
What at the homeless shelter? They lost what little funding they had. We were all left to find our own way.

Kendra:  
And robbing banks is yours?

Robert:  
Kendra, it pays for the pills.

Kendra:  
There are other places to go get help.

Robert:  
GIVE ME THE MONEY KENDRA!!!!

Robert tics again. Twice. The alpha persona has vanished. His eyes remain a storm. Lightning and Thunder. Kendra can see the fear of what he’ll have to do.

Kendra:  
Ok Robert. We’re getting you that money ok? Just keep calm.

Robert is getting more twitchy and untrustworthy. His eyes dart around, scanning for any movement.

Robert:  
YOU ALL DON’T WANNA DO THIS!!! I DON’T WANNA PUT DOWN ANY “HEROES.”

Kendra:  
Nobody’s moving Robert. Just stay calm.

Robert continues to tic. His head violently kicks back again and again and again. He grimaces in pain. He begins to hit himself in the head over and over and over again. He acts like a wounded animal, dangerous and despite.

Robert:  
You were the only one who was nice to me there Kendra. You cared for me. You were the only one who you cared for. And then, I find you with that PIG! WHAT WAS HIS NAME?

Kendra:  
Mark.

Robert:  
MARK???? I LOVED YOU KENDRA AND YOU WENT WITH SOME MARK???

Kendra:  
Robert calm down.  
Robert keeps ticking. From behind, two police officers enter.

Officer 1:  
SFPD, down on the ground!!!

Officer 2:  
Put down your weapon, and you won’t be hurt!!!

Robert:  
Cops? Who called the cops?

Robert whips around. The storm rages faster. More intensity.

Robert:  
DID YOU CALL THE COPS ON ME KENDRA???

Officer 1:  
Sir, put the gun down.

Kendra:  
Robert, we want to help.

Robert continues to tic. He hits himself in the head again.

Robert:  
WHO’S WE??? YOU AND MARK???

Kendra:  
Robert…

Officer 2:  
Sir, I’m giving to the count of three. Put down the gun.

Robert looks at Kendra. Her eyes are scared. He’s hurt his Kendra. The only one who ever believed in him, he held a gun toward her head. The officers are gonna shoot him anyways. Robert holds the gun under his head.

Kendra:  
ROBERT NO!!!

Officer 1:  
Sir don’t

Robert (thinking):  
My life is over before it truly began.  
*BANG*

The storm has passed.

End Scene


End file.
